


Betrothed

by Muutus



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: #NielsungweekDay1, #nielsungweek, M/M, nielsung, tribe au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muutus/pseuds/Muutus
Summary: “..what?” Jisung only said as he heard the reason why he was brought there





	Betrothed

____________

 

It was a custom in their tribe. And Jisung being the chief’s third son was married to the strongest man that win their tradition. He was okay with it. He accepted his fate.

 

But the night before he give himself to his significant one, they were raided.

 

Fire was everywhere. Jisung only saw from inside as his mate guarded their door. It wasn’t long before it break down though. Not by force but by the pain from being slashed through the back along with the wooden door. A man with silver hair entered their den and Jisung knew who it was.

 

They were the most feared and strongest tribe with their trademark silver hair. They were brute. Cold hearted. And all they care for was their territory. Or so what Jisung heard from some tale. Jisung noticed that the man was covered in scribes same as them but with probably different meaning. It didn’t hide their built body that was obviously trained since their childhood. 

 

Ji sung watched as the silver haired man picked up his pair by grabbing his hair. His supposed mate struggled only to get his arms and legs bleeding. The Silver haired man’s weapon was only a dagger. Albeit a sharp one that cut the skin clean.

 

“Run.. Ji sung.” His mate said and Jisung stared to his eyes

 

Jisung then looked to the sharp eyes of the intruder. It’s not even a minute and the intruder slashed his mate’s neck. Letting the blood flow and some of it splash to both of them. The color contrasting the white cloth he wore for the offering night.

 

Jisung didn’t cry. He accepted he would die as he stare to his mate’s killer’s eyes and closed his own. He was scared but the only thing he could do was clenched the thin cloth and wait for his death.

 

Jisung heard the thud of the body the intruder disposed. He didn’t move from sitting on their mating groud and waited for his final verdict albeit quietly.

 

But it didn’t come. 

 

What Ji sung felt next is a lone hand grabbing his face. Ji sung opened his eyes and stared at the dangerous eyes of the enemies. They stay like that while the whole place was getting filled by the vain screams, slashes and the fire eating their wood natured habitat.

 

The next thing he know, he was grabbed by the silver haired intruder and was dragged outside. The betrothed thought of how the enemy was planning his death. He thought of being dragged by the horse. Being burned in a stake. Or being an addition to a hill of dead bodies. 

 

But it never happened. 

 

He was instead brought to a horse.

 

“Get up.” The silver haired man said

 

Jisung looked back to him with his eyes wide along with the thought of maybe the enemy was letting him escape. The man looked back at him in his unchanging annoyed look. Jisung didn’t understand but he rode the horse. He was slowly getting glad but that was stripped away as soon as the enemy rode with him.

 

Jisung saw the other intruders eyeing them but didn’t stop them from leaving. 

 

They travel further than Jisung expected. It even rained, but the enemy kept him warm through his embrace that Jisung didn’t expected. They were still not on speaking terms although they eat, sleep and cuddle together. The silver haired man shared his food to him, or rather giving him everything he could. Jisung also had the man’s fur which he wore around his neck and the thick cloak he used as a blanket that covered his body leaving the built man in his glorious body with various scribes. They even bathed when they passed two rivers. Jisung learned how playful the enemy was and often tease him with a splash of water.

 

Although they were not talking, Jisung understand the man and they shared quite a few laugh and smiles. He relaxed a bit with each day that passed although he was still scared of what fate had planned to end him. Jisung counted six moons and and seven suns before they reached their destination.

 

It was big. Jisung supposed its the intruders tribe. Jisung could spot the big set of fences, not only one but at least three round of big, sharp woods surrounding the tribe’s core. There were at least four guards per fences in the entrance and Jisung could still see guards in the far location of the fences. The guards stomped their spear on the ground twice as their horse passes through each fence.

 

After passing through the fence, another silver haired tribesmen on a tower noticed them and blow the horn that echoed through the tribe. Jisung saw more of the silver haired tribesmen as the man get him down the horse and as they walked through what seemed like houses. A much better build than their tribe and larger space than they had. The people there was covered in fur in contrast to them wearing the thin sheets that their tribe had managed to trade.

 

They finally reached the largest tent Jisung saw and it has a beautifully embroidered cloth as their door. He was amazed how the torches beside the entrance never caught the cloth in fire. He didn’t look at the two built men guarding the entrance of the largest tent but in the carvings on the floor. They entered inside and Jisung saw the most dignified man he ever saw on his life. With no doubt, Jisung was sure that the man was no other than the tribe’s king.

 

He was pulled away from his deep thought as the man threw him on the ground. Jisung managed to sat up with both his hand preventing him to fall flat on the ground. He looked back and forth to the silver haired man and to the same haired King who was having a stare down contest or so what it seems.

 

Then it clicked to Jisung why he was brought there. He was a sacrifice. Again, he was a sacrifice.

 

“My youngest, what does this mean?” The king spoke first and calmly asked the silver haired man

 

“My wife.. I’ll take him as my mate.” The silver haired man said

 

“..what?” Jisung only said as he heard the reason why he was brought there

 

The King didn’t speak in the first moments too before finally settling looking to the man.

 

“You have my blessings, Daniel, my son.”

 

Apparently, Jisung got himself betrothed again. 

 

 

________________

**Author's Note:**

> ________
> 
>  
> 
> There supposed to be more drama and tension but its too long xD


End file.
